Gryffindor's Pure Princess?
by lanzky
Summary: Slytherin's are being kept in the dark. Hermione Granger is not what they think she is. Draco tries to embarrass her and she won't just stand there. but all they want to know is if she had done it with Krum. "Snog... maybe... Shag..." FIXED TYPOS AND SOME CHANGES(CHAPTERS 1-4) 24/11/15 HIATUS AS OF 13/12/15 See author's profile for reason
1. Chapter 1

Updated: I fixed some typos, and put underline on some changes for those who have read already. No significant changes. 24/11/15

A/N: Hello! so this is my first fanfic.

war is over. no one's dead on the light side.

sorry for anything wrong just review it if anything's bothering you.

I had some idea from Magical words from Muggle pens - Tease . Check it, it's funny. and check Uncyclopedia's meaning of sexual innuendo, seriously guys, visit those.

this was supposed to be a one shot but i can't wait to hear your reviews so i'll be dividing it in few chapters. but this'll be short.  
DRAMIONE

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Draco, Theo and Blaise boarded the Hogwart Express heading to the farthest compartment they can from Pansy. Draco was just fed up with the pug face's sloppy kisses and barking "Drakey" every minute.

Blaise was steps ahead by the two, opening every door to see if the room's vacant.

"Mate, you should really start dating a witch." Theo shuddering from remembering how Pansy jumped Draco that resulted him falling on his back and started raining him kisses on the platform earlier.

"She's really obedient in bed though" Replied by Draco with indifference but he too is shuddering inside.

Answered by Theo's shrugging, "There are a lot of witches out there with a good head over their shoulder that can be good in bed too you know. But what fits you."

"Even if there's a girl who have brains, I doubt they care about their looks. "

That's when they notice Blaise has stopped in front of a door, walking to his side they saw a trio.

 _Of course, it's Pothead_ , Draco thought to himself rolling his eyes. He was already leaving when he looked back to Blaise and Theo who was still standing with a smirk, raising one of his blond brows, Blaise then started talking.

"So, where's the know-it-all?"

He then coolly walked back because _Malfoy's don't rush_ , and examined the compartment again. True, it was a trio but two weasels instead of the mudb- muggleborn, bookworm.

"Fuck off Zabini. That's none of your business." Ron said already turning red. While Ginny tried to pat her brother's back and glaring at Blaise. And Harry was just sitting there.

Theo smirked more while Blaise raised his hands, "No need to get cheesed off. Just asking."

"You finally got rid of the annoying know-it-all, aye? Teach us how, since we're trying to get rid of Draco's dog." Theo said wiggling his brows at Draco.

"If you have nothing else to say just leave." Harry finally spoke but not looking at the three boys at the door.

Draco with his trademark smirk said "Hmm... seems the two of you finally got tired of sharing that dirty mudblood, huh?"

Harry finally snapped his head towards the three. and Ron now turning redder, both with angry expression and was about to grabbed their wands but Ginny beat them to it when she suddenly stood and shouted "That's it!", that's their cue to slam the door and walk away with their lives.

"Honestly, that weasellete's bat bogey hex is quite scary." Blaise said while trying to hide his amusement.

Theo too have a smile on his face, "She's quite a fierce girl I might say, with a presentable grades too I heard." Which Draco only shrug getting the message.

Still trying to look for a compartment but sticking to each other now. Blaise furrowed his brows "... fancy the weasellete?"

"Oh, no. You see our Mate here, Draco is looking for a witch that can hold herself."

Blaise sighed.

"As long as she can hold in bed that's enough. And that she-weasel? oh please, I'd rather marry Pansy now." Draco said narrowing his eyes on the last part.

Blaise stopped on his track and looked back at the two behind him, making them stop too.

"If you want someone intelligent, why not the most then?" Blaise suggested. "Afterall, Malfoys' only wants what's best." he added with sarcasm.

Their eyes almost popped out their sockets in disbelief with what Blaise has suggested. Draco tried to say something but nothing. _Malfoy do takes the best but that bushy haired, know-it-all, mudblood? True that she's smart but it seems that she never even bothered combing her hair. Please, I still have my standards._

He was pulled back from his thoughts when Theo pats his back.

"Blaise just joking you know. Come on Draco, seems like he found a compartment."

The trolley lady have passed already, Blaise and Theo bought only a few, since they're one of the most handsome bloke in Hogwarts and they don't want to ruin their image by neglecting their body. And Draco bought a lot since he was actually a sweet tooth.

Blaise seemed to be in a foul mood after the talk on the hallway. No one really talked until almost half way to Hogwarts when the door suddenly opened.

The three automatically looked at the door half expecting, and half hoping it's not Pansy drooling for Draco. But no, it was a disheveled brunette who took only a glance at them and bit a smile.

"Sorry, wrong cabin." she have already closed the door halfway when she added, "you should have bought a chocolate frog incase of fly." And left, that's when they realized their mouths were open.

They were silent at first, then Theo cleared his throat and asked the two that has a look of surprise and confusion too, "Was that-"

"Pretty sure that is Granger." Draco interjected like he was not surprised at all.

"Can't believe I'll see the day that the prim and proper Gryffindor Princess will look… look so…"

"Unkempt? Same here mate." Blaise shaking his head in bewilderment.

Draco just nodded in agreement, since he too have never dreamt of Granger being in such a state. Her bushy hair doesn't seemed that frizzy anymore, it was curly but tousled. She was already wearing the uniform but no necktie and her blouse under her vest was not tucked in which she usually does.

"Never mind that, she must have slept somewhere and now might be looking for her boyfriends." Draco shrugged.

"Yeah, she looks like she did 'slept' but not somewhere, but with someone" Blaise suggested.

" Wha- What? Excuse me ? We're talking about the know-it-all, stuck up Granger here." Draco said waving his hand to make emphasis.

Theo laughed with amusement. "Draco's right, she might even have a chastity belt under her skirt you know"

"Well, just thought that that's the after sex look the girls always have, after you know." Blaise said with indifference and brushing his hair with his hands.

"Ew, now I have a mental picture of her like that!" punching Blaise playfully on his arm by Draco.

"Alright mate, I'll obliviate you anytime." Blaise answered with seriousness in his voice.

"Chill, I'm just kidding!" holding his hands in the air.

"But Seriously, I bet she's a blushing virgin she is." said Theo still thinking about Blaise statement.

The two others looked at Theo, "You know everyone in Hogwarts knows that she's the most conservative student of all, Merlin, even Snape might agree on that." Draco said sneering on Theo's words.

"We don't know, remember fourth year, she was with Victor Krum and all." Blaise said.

"I highly doubt that." Draco said

"Can you prove that she's still that pure you think she is?" Blaise asked Draco with amusement in his tone.

"We can ask her." Draco leaned back to his seat while shrugging.

"Have you been slapped? 'cause that's how you get slap across your face." said Theo laughing with his stupid idea. Draco just redden slightly on the memories back in third year.

"Are you telling me to sleep with her then?" Draco asked snorting with the idea.

Blaise and Theo just looked at each other and looked back at Draco "Your idea not ours."

Draco sneered at the two friends he has "Nope, nope, nope!"

The three laughed at the ludicrous idea of sleeping with the most prude and boring student in Hogwarts.

Finally arriving at Hogwarts, and already on the Great Hall, Draco and his company saw the Golden trio, with Granger now looking the prim and proper she is.

Draco approached the group, "Hey Granger, did you manage to fix yourself after coming out of my compartment earlier?" with his usual smirk.

The five, including Blaise and Theo, looked at Draco startled that he was starting a normal conversation.

"E- excuse me?" Granger asked Malfoy.

"You heard me Granger, or is it so hard that you can't put your hands around my hard question?"

All the other students near the vicinity turned their heads on the two's direction, dumbfounded on Draco's word to Granger.

Granger suddenly jaw drop and blushed at the realization of his words, while Blaise and Theo started laughing beside Draco and, Potter and Weasley was about to lunged themselves to him when McGonagall entered the hall with the first years behind.

The three Slytherin turned their backs at the Golden trio that are red in the face with either anger or embarrassment. " Draco, mate, I can't believe you just said that to Granger and with many onlooker too." whispered Blaise on their way to their respective table.

Which he only answered with a smirk that says 'Told you so.'


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: EDITED 24/11/15, just like the first chapter, fixed some typos and I put underline on changes, no change on overall story. on chapter 4, I said I reached 940 views(exactly) and when I put that up,the story reached a hundred views up again :D I was so happy. Chapter 3 and 4 will be edited, or is already fixed too.**

 **I forgot this yesterday…**

 **DISCLAIMER: i don't own HARRY POTTER**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

The feast has started, the first years were already sorted; the head girl and boy introduced, Ginny Weasley and Anthony Goldstein; and Dumbledore cut his speech short not allowing the children to starve any longer.

On the other side of the Hall, Ron and Harry was still fuming with rage on how Malfoy vulgarly insulted their friend Hermione.

"I can't believe that bloody git! Who does he think he is giving crude comments about you?" Ron waving his arm while holding chicken legs and then pointed it to Hermione's face.

" And what were you doing on _his_ compartment again, Hermione? Not that I'm believing him but you didn't deny it and you only arrived at our compartment when the train was already halfway to Hogwarts." Harry giving skeptic looks towards Hermione.

"First of all, don't you have any manners at all Ronald Weasley? Stop pointing food at me." giving a disgusted look at Ron, Ron on the other hand started munching on the chicken legs he was holding.

"Answering your questions, I was just taken aback because I thought he was starting a decent conversation, and I never went inside _his_ compartment, I was looking for you guys and just opened theirs on the way, by the way, Nott and Zabini was with him." crossing her arms and huffing after speaking.

Harry put his arms around her shoulder "Sorry 'Mione, we believe you." Ron nodding in agreement.

"But if he ever tries to repeat that act! Surely I'll knock him down" Ron declared spitting food across the table while raising his fist. Harry raising his fist too, "Don't forget about me. Not only Malfoy, every stupid bloke who'll try to harass you will get a taste of this!"

Letting Ron's disgusting manners pass, Hermione laughed on her affectionate best friends' over protectiveness. "Really guys, I can protect myself you know. And I doubt that only the two of you will be on my rescue."

The three didn't notice the eyes of countless boys in their direction, boring holes at the back of Harry and Ron's heads.

Next day, the first day of class, Draco arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast trying to spot the bushy haired, book worm. _Darn it! Forgot that her hair is not bushy anymore._

After a few minutes, Theo and Blaise have arrived sitting beside him.

Draco was still looking at the Gryffindor table, since she don't really have much trademark except for her big mane, he was having a hard time looking, _why is she so boring? can't recognize her without that big bush and books that she always carry._

"Draco." Theo said looking at his mate that haven't noticed their presence yet.

Draco finally tear his gaze away from the other table and looked at the voice's direction. He nods his head in acknowledgement "Theo. Blaise."

Blaise was now the one looking at the Gryffindor's table and snapped back his head. "Draco. Hey, so is it just me or is it Potty and Weasel again?"

It was Theo's turn to look at the other's house table, "If I know better, I'll say that they're already falling apart."

The younger Weasley then entered the Hall, walking to the table they were just speaking of, sitting beside the other red head.

"Good Morning!" she greeted.

"Mornin' Ginny." the two answered and Ron continued eating while Harry asked looking behind, "Where's 'Mione, Ginny?" looking back at the girl now putting stacks of food in her plate.

Ginny just shrug, " Do you really want me to answer that?"

"That's fine." Ron raising his hand signaling her not to. Harry just nodded but scrunched up his face and went back to his breakfast. And Ginny just smiled at the two with agreement.

It was already afternoon, and will be on their second class, Potions which they always share with the Gryffindor when they saw the usual book carrying muggleborn. Draco, and some other Slytherin and Gryffindor were already outside the dungeons when the trio arrived.

" Hey, bushy hair." Draco greeted stepping forward,shortening the distance between them.

Theo and Blaise not far behind him didn't bother backing him up, _oh, so he's not yet done with his fun huh._

"Malfoy, are you blind or something, as you can see my hair is not bushy nor frizzy anymore." Taking a step forward too, and crossing her arms and tightening the hold on the book she was carrying over her body.

Draco grinned to himself, _she just took my bait,_ "I'm not sure about down there though." Lowering his gaze down to her skirt. Granger wiggled uncomfortably under his gaze.

Some gasped in his courage, some in disbelief, others started laughing and snickering while most of the Gryffindor was scowling in rage. Some Gryffindor already have their wands out, including Potter and Weasley, and is ready to hex Malfoy to oblivion when suddenly silence.

And another wave of gasped ensued.

He raised his grey eyes to the petite brunette's face when he saw, a smirk that can rival his own, Potter was holding her book now, her right hand on her hip and the other raised to silence the others, she stepped forward again resulting for him to step back with surprise.

She was looking up at him because of their height difference.

She took another step forward and he was about to take another step back when she suddenly grabbed the end of his green tie and pulled him, she proceeded to fixed his crook tie, dumbfounfed he just gape.

And with a small voice "That's right, you will never have a chance." followed by an innocent smile.

He was about to retort back when Snape suddenly arrived opening the dungeons, Granger following behind, still with her smile, followed by the rest of the Gryffindor giggling and smiling on the other house's direction.

Most Gryffindor have taken a sit near the back of the room, leaving the Slytherin to seat in front. It doesn't really matter since Snape wouldn't deduct points from his own house.

Snape started lecturing about NEWTs and swearing how every single one of the student will fail.

"Onto our lesson, you will all work by pairs to ensure a higher chance of brewing correctly or failing miserably- Ten points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger, you are not to pair up with . Yes, you all will be paired with the other house."

This received a groan to all students.

Snape then started pairing the two houses.

"Did you see that? What was that?" Draco hissed under his breath.

"Mate, that Granger girl just wrecked you." Blaise said covering his mouth to stop his laughter.

"You deserve that mate." Said by Theo while patting Draco's back, "We already established that she's still the prude bookworm yesterday, right?"

"Oh yes we did. But I won't let her have the last say in this."

"What are you planning? Continue embarrassing her in front of many?"

"I will embarrass you if you don't move to your partner, Mr. Zabini."

Zabini then jumped to his sit and head to random places.

Everyone was laughing at him _, seems like he didn't heard who he's to partner with._

"You are to partner with Mr. Longbottom."

"What?"

Neville, who was now a little tougher because of the war, stood in his place frozen. _Hm, maybe some things just never change. Poor Neville._

"Move." Snarled by Professor Snape. And Zabini just went to where Neville was stationed. He started talking to Neville, the other party tensed up but then suddenly relaxed.

 _Blaise Zabini is actually nice if you get to talk to him when his alone._

Hermione who is still waiting to be called looked at the Slytherins who aren't paired yet. When she caught a silver pair of eyes looking back at her, panicked arose her. _No, Snape hates me, he'll surely pair me up with that ferret._

"Granger…"

The two still staring at each other's eyes "…Nott"

They both sighed and looked away, "But it seems that you want to be paired with Draco."

The two looked at their Professor, "No, no sir, I'm happy with Nott. Look I'm already moving beside him."

The black haired teacher smirked at the girl that's gathering her things and now heading to Nott's direction. "But it seems you're heading to Draco." She stopped in her track.

Malfoy smirked, "Now, Now Granger, not here." The Syltherins sniggered.

But to her relief, Nott made his way to her side of the room.

Professor Snape then continued the rest of his list.

"Thanks." Hermione said meekly.

"Let's call a truce." Theo suggested offering his right hand.

She looked at his hand at first and started "I don't really have any bone to pick with you," finally taking his hand.

Potion Class was over.

Draco took Theo's arm and immediately left the dungeon.

"What?" Theo asked after Draco let him go, in a corridor.

"You were chummy with the enemy." Draco looked at Theo like he had lost the plot.

"Oh and I was the one having a moment with her." Theo rolled his eyes. "She said she's not really mad at me, and did you know that she's actually cute?"

Draco started to wave his arms like crazy and was trying to say something, something incomprehensive.

After a few good second of a Malfoy losing his wits. He stopped his arm swinging and cleared his throat.

"I'm ravenous."

At dinner, the gossip about that confrontation already spread like a wild fire.

Ginny was walking hastily to her bestfriend already sitting in their table with a huge grin on her face, "Oh God 'Mione, I can't believe you just burned Draco Malfoy."

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil joined the conversation, "It just seems our Princess here has more to it than the Slytherin sex god." said by the latter playfully wiggling her brows followed by the giggling of the the three girls, she just rolled her eyes.

When a cough behind them took their attention, "Talking about me are we now, too bad you don't have firsthand experience?" raising his brows suggestively and smirking.

The girls just raised their brows against the blond visitor too. While some guys stood up, not only Gryffindors but some Ravenclaws and few Hufflepuffs.

Malfoy gripped his wand tighter inside his robes pockets since he was alone at the enemy's territory.

"Is that a proposition, 'cause I'll take you up with that" Lavender said biting her lips.

Hermione smacked her friend ever so lightly, "Lavender!"

Lavender shrugs "What? Can't blame me wanting this handsome." the others girls giggled and Malfoy winked at Lavender which swooned automatically while Hermione scowled.

"What do you want Malfoy?" with a voice of irritation Hermione said. Raising her hands signaling the other to relax.

The guys who stood up slowly backed down to their sits but was still watching intently.

Malfoy released his wands inside his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest, _never knew the Golden princess have lots of bodyguards_. "Relax Love, I'm just here to congratulate the she weasel being the Head Girl." smiling, but a fake one to Ginny. And 'causing Hermione's brows to furrow on how he addressed her.

He bent down between Hermione and Ginny and lowered his voice so only the three of them can hear," Congrats on becoming head girl, too bad your friend here didn't make it." making Hermione's lip curl up in amusement and Ginny giggle.

"But don't worry Love, I can always give you the heads in any broom closet you want." standing up properly again with a satisfied smirk on his face. After eyeing the two's reaction, Ginny's mouth an 'O' and Hermione's red face he then strode away nervously under the gaze of the men who earlier stood up and was now reaching their wands, he too was reaching his wand on his pocket.

Then Granger's voice filled the room, stunning all the students and the professors "Don't! Just don't!" he don't know what kind of face she was making since his back was against her, was it embarrassment, shock, or anger? Then he heard a the Great Hall's doors slamming. Which he assumed to be Granger leaving.

When he took his seat, Theo and Blaise was about to strike a conversation when Pansy came clinging on his side "Drakey! Oh Drakey! What were you doing with the mudblood?" scooting over to his side to give distance between the two of them, but failed since she kept sticking, he snapped at her, "Stop calling her that!" He then headed out the Great Hall, signing Theo and Blaise to follow.

Blaise looked longingly at his plate since he is not done yet but was curious on what pulled Grangers string to shout like that and soon followed Draco with Theo, leaving the dejected Pansy behind.

He and Theo were about to head towards the Slytherins' dungeon when they heard Granger's voice on the next corridor. Of course they knew that Draco would be there. They were not disappointed.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Granger said pointing her wand against Draco.

"That's my line Granger, ambushing the innocent me here. Oh, I know, you really crave for the head." Draco said trying to act innocent but can't hide the smirk on his face.

"I always thought Slytherin were good actors but you proved me wrong." Granger raised a challenging brow.

"And here I thought that Gryffindors travels with friends." pointing his head towards Blaise and Theo who just rounded the corner.

Hermione looked towards the two, which they gave a curt nod and she nodded back. and looked back at Draco instantly raising her wands. Narrowing her eyes she said dangerously "I doubt you're deaf Malfoy." She jabbed her wand at his chest "What do you want?"

He raised his hands since he was not armed and don't want to dare Granger to know what she can do, "You see,Lov-"

Granger jabbed her wand again making Draco flinch a little and the two behind was just watching their friend in amusement "Don't call me that." she hissed. _Woah! Sheesh, she's really angry now, huh._

"Okay, okay Granger, just lower your wand." she lowered it.

Now it's pointing at his jewels, the two now guffawing. "Granger! Up! Put the wand back up."

Granger narrowed her eyes with a dangerous glint, "You know what, you're not the boss of me."

Draco started shouting at his mates "Do something! Anythi- Granger not you, please put the wand away."

The two started laughing harder. "Well since you said please, alright." Granger said pointing the wand back on his chest.

Draco breathed not realizing he was holding it. "Now are you going to tell me" Granger said with a bossy voice and her wand slowly moving back down.

"Yes! Yes! Just stop that." Draco said with fear losing his family's jewel. Granger tilted her head a little cueing him to go on.

"You see, Blaise here… and Theo" Blaise stopped laughing hearing his name and elbowing Theo to stop too, "uhm... was... uhh ... wondering..." he stuttered as he remember what Theo said, he will receive a slap if he asks Granger if she is still a virgin, and what he's afraid of most is not receiving a slap but a good hex on his groin. He looked at Theo and Blaise once more who was motioning their hands across their necks, _are they telling me to stop talking or are they telling me i'm dead meat?_

He was pulled back to their little conversation when she jabbed her wand against his ribs. "Granger!"

"What? " Granger nonchalantly said, "You and you're _friends_ what Malfoy?"

Gulping "Uhh, you know, you dated… Krum during fourth year, yeah? we were just wondering if you snog him, or uh maybe shag him?" he finishes with an awkward and nervous smile, at the corner of his eyes he can see the two with, he don't know if that was relief or utter disbelief on what he said.

Granger was looking up at him her two brown eyes that have a streak of gold because of light, and a creeping blush across her face and slowly an expression of embarrassment took over.

There was a pause, then she lowered her wand, lowered meaning not pointing anywhere on him anymore. She crossed her arms "I don't think that's any of your business though Malfoy."

He then lowered his arms too. The two went to Draco's side.

She eyed the three of them.

"Yeah, I told Blaise that but he just wants to kno-Ah!" He received an elbow on his side from Blaise, Granger was raising her wand again, he cleared his voice and whispered to her, his breathe tickling her ears causing her to flinch back "Blaise is quite timid you see, and just want to say that you became more stunning with your hair like that." giving her a wink.

She don't know if she was supposed to be amused with his revelations or shudder at that wink, she then said "Will you stop bothering me if I answered that."

Surprised, the three just nodded.

"Alright but don't tell anyone and stay away from me, okay?"

The three just nodded again.

"I asked if you got me."

"Yes!" the three answered.

She took another pause, pouting, seems like thinking whether to tell or not.

"Snog... Maybe ... Shag..." another round of blush creep on her face. She covered her cheeks in embarrassment "It's really none of your business! Get lost!"

The three have disappointed but knowing look and started heading towards their dormitory.

She too, was about to leave when she heard the three started snickering.

Draco sighed and said "We really need to shove Veritaserum down her throat and make her swallow the liquid."

She looked back and shouted "YOU-!"

The three was already running away laughing.

 **a/n: Hey! So don't forget to review! I'm so touched with the follows and favoritesT^T**

 **I wanted this to be a one shot or just a short story but I really don't know where this'll go. I have many ideas I want to put but with different scene required. Hahaha, Expect an irregular update since I'm a graduating student.**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDITED 24/11/15: nothing change much. I fixed the spacing here. I also forgot to italicize some thoughts too. On my original, I use Great Lake but I change it to Black lake since i think, that's more common?**

 **a/n:** Don't get mad when you think I'm not being consistent when writing names. When the story is mostly from a viewpoint of the Slytherin, I write their names by their given, and surnames for the other people. Vice versa, when in Gryffindor's side of story the Slytherin on last name and their friends given name.

I said no deaths on the light side, actually, no main character's dead; the really minor ones are dead.

SHOUT OUT TO THE GUEST REVIEWER ON THE FIRST CHAPTER, YOU'RE NOT APPEARING ON THE SITE, I WONDER WHY BUT NO PROBLEM; I WAS ACTUALLY NOTIFIED VIA EMAIL. THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING!

 **READ AND REVIEW~**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

"We didn't really receive a proper answer." Theo started when they arrive at a wall that opened when they said the word 'Salazar', revealing the Slytherins' Common Room.

"She's daring at one moment and then all of a sudden she reverts back into a little mousy girl." Draco said while messing his already tousled blond locks and making his way to a couch in front of the fireplace.

"Drakeey!" Pansy shrieked coming from the entrance they just entered.

He flinched at the sound of her voice and remembered shouting at her in the Great Hall. _Hope she's not that mad, crazy bitch turning crazier._ He was about to stand and flee the common room when Blaise pushed him back down mouthing, 'pay back' then passing Pansy and exiting the dungeons while Theo head to the dormitory like it's none of his business

Aghast with his friends' behavior he didn't have enough time to run away from her pug faced girlfriend. He just sat there and waits for the drama to happen. When the girl arrived beside him, she was pouting with an apologetic look and sat beside him, really close.

"Drakey poo," she begun to trail circles with her finger on his arm. "I'm sorry about earlier..." _so she's apologizing? Well good, Malfoys' don't apologize._ He just raised an eyebrow for façade.

"We always call her that you know, and I just... automatically... habits..." she stopped drawing circles, sat down properly, and stared ahead, still pouting.

He looked down at her, _she has this pug like nose just like what Potter said but she is still cute and adorable, just not when she's batty._ He sighed when she didn't continue, "I know, it's hard to adjust suddenly, just try not to do the same mistake in front of many."

She gave a small smile of relief, he braced for another round of that dog kisses, instead she just gave a hug.

Dumbfounded with her unexpected action, he blurted out, "What do you want?"

She moved back a bit and avoids his gaze, looking around the room, she nervously laughed a little, "Drake- i mean, Draco... Actually-" Then she snapped back her eyes to his. _Here goes batty mode_. She scrunched her nose, "No, you're avoiding my question huh? Why were you talking with that know-it-all? Don't tell me you..." she gasped at her idea and looked straight to his silver orbs "No way!"

He didn't know where the girl was leading to, "Me what? What no way? Pansy, tell me what sort of stupid gossip you'll be telling the whole Hogwarts!"

"You fancy the mudb-, Granger." She said with a small voice with a mix of shock, disbelief, and, a little tease.

"Where the hell did that idea came from, I exchanged few words with her and you spout such foolish ideas like that!" He stood up while raising his voice, luckily dinner is not yet over and only the two of them was there.

"Then why did the oh-so-great-Draco-Malfoy went his way to the Gryffindor table and was casually talking with your rival, hm? Don't forget what happened before potions too." Her lips thinning into a line.

"Alright, don't give me that look. We were just wondering if that bookworm is still a 'pure maiden'."

Pansy chuckled in the stupid things her boys were thinking, "And?"

"And of course, what do you expect? She's such a prude; she even flushes on her own words. It's a nice past time teasing her though."

"Those goody two shoes are fun to tease, everyone should know this."

He just shrugged and went his way to the boys' dormitory. _It's not my business if everyone join in the fun, I can even sit back and watch how Granger's cheek slowly turn in a light shade of pink that complements her fair complexion and how she... nothing! What was I thinking? Theo giving those stupid, and disgusting ideas._

Granger didn't show up at breakfast again. _Must be preparing for her NEWTs. Or maybe she's wallowing in self pity since she didn't get the Head Girl position that she always wanted._

Muggle Studies is now required for purebloods, and is strongly suggested for half bloods that grew up in the wizarding world.

Draco entered the room, his vision zeroed in at Blaise and Theo who was already sitted at the back, he wanted to sit close to them but decided otherwise hitting them on the back of their heads, _for leaving me in a dangerous situation,_ he thought to himself _._ He was still glaring at them and at the same time he proceeded to sit on a middle row table.

His menacing glare was broken when the two blokes' face started to change from feign hurt to an annoying look of amusement; and Pansy who was at the front of them, eyes and mouth has opened so wide he never knew was possible.

"Look who joined our table." He gulped at the voice and turned to his seatmates, slowly.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" He blanched at the two red heads beside him. But immediately recompose.

"As far as I remember, Weasel, this is the class for Muggle Studies." He was examining his nails like he have better things to do than talk to him.

"I know that Malfoy!"

"I'm astounded you knew."

"What I want to know is what you're doing at our table." His face turning red as his hair.

"I didn't know you can afford a table." He smirked, annoying the other more.

Weasley was going to retort back but was cut by his younger sister.

"Just move to another table." She said.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes a little, _Malfoys' doesn't take orders_ , "And what if I don't?"

"Feel free." She shrugged yet continued "How 'bout a truce, you wanna stay then be civil." She smiled but not at him, she looked away but he dared not follow for an unexpected hex.

He snorted at the idea of being civil to them.

"Ginny, this bloody git can't be civil to anyone! What are you thinking?"

"Then I'll be in your care." He gave a curt nod at the she weasel _. I sat here and I won't back down just because of two bloody flaming heads. And maybe being civil with the head girl might be beneficial on the long run._

The room went quiet not knowing how to react on what just happened. Conveniently, that's when the new professor walked in with a smile that reaches his ear, "Professor Dumbledore will be so happy on this development." He declared.

Draco rolled his eyes. _Great._

After the class, he was dragged by Blaise.

"What are you planning?" Blaise dramatically questioned Draco.

"Nothing, just want to annoy the weaselbee, did you see his face when the she weasel ask for a truce?" Draco said with a smirk while remembering how red Ron Weasley was.

Blaise eyed him for a second before nodding and relaxing, "no funny business, okay." And left him behind.

Draco mentally noted all his friends are becoming lunatics.

"Ginerva Weasley! I can't believe you calling a truce with that foul git." Harry exclaimed when he noticed the Head girl coming close to their house table. Ron snorted at his side "Tell him Harry."

"Yesterday it was Hermione with that dea-"

"Hey! His not that bad and I need to focus on class and pass my NEWT." Hermione said raising her head from her Arithmancy text book.

The three rolled their eyes, "Yeah, 'focus'." said Harry.

Ginny proceeded to sit down next to her brother. "You all will benefit in the long run though." wiggling her brows towards Ron whose stuffing his mouth with treacle tart and begun choking. Harry grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and gave it to him while Hermione rub the poor bloke's back.

"You're so dramatic." Ginny rolled her eyes again.

Ron recovering from earlier still has a coughing fit, "It's Malfoy we're talking about. The Slytherin who made our lives a living hell."

Hermione snorted at her friends hypocrisy, "It's a ceasefire, Ron, she's not suddenly going to get buddy-buddy with him you know. And I think this'll make her head duties a lot easier," Harry now listening intently on his smart friend, "She established a civil relationship with the 'leader' of the Slytherin, I guess the other will soon follow his example. And it's not like he can do anything bad against the head girl."

"At least someone here knows what I'm thinking." Ginny agreed on Hermione.

Ron seeing what Hermione was on about reluctantly gave in, "I just don't want my sister to get hurt. If he tries to do anything funny-"

"We'll knock him out." Harry said now with a smile.

Satisfied with the outcome of the conversation she went to her food and mumbled "It'll serve good in the long run."

Confused with their younger friends word but don't want to dwell on it any longer went back to their earlier businesses.

On the other table, Pansy was hysterical, "How can you two openly talk to those freaks without insulting them?"

"Pans, stop being such a jealous witch." Draco said not looking at her.

Pansy crossed her arms and opened her mouth like that was the worst insult, "I. Am. Not."

Theodore laughed at Pansy and cut in, "Seems like you're not a good liar then."

With that Pansy let out an offended gasped and left the Hall.

Draco following her with his eyes, "What's wrong with her, I snogged a lot of girls either than her before and she never gets mad." Theo was still laughing at his friends 'lover's quarrel' while Blaise seems to find his food on the plate the most attracting thing he have seen.

The week ended just like what Hermione predicted, some Slytherin, younger years, became a little bit civil with the Head girl, some higher year didn't budge. And Malfoy was still a pain in the arse.

Hermione was trying to avoid Malfoy every time she can, classes that the two houses share are unavoidable though but she tries to ignore the sexual remarks he throws her way.

It was already late when she came down for breakfast. And Professor Dumbledore was at the podium talking about inter house unity and how happy he is. She slipped between the sits of her two best friends.

"Good morning." She said quietly.

Harry and Ron glanced at her tearing their attention from the headmaster. Harry greeted back."Good morning, running late, huh." And Ron just grinned at her "Rough night?"

She smacked the latter's arm. "Hanging out with Malfoy lately?"

Ron scowled.

"So what's the news?" as she put pancakes on her plate.

"I don't know 'Mione, he'd been there for awhile now." Harry said looking back at the old wizard.

Ron tapped his sister's shoulder, who was talking with the other girls like she's not interested in the news.

Ginny looked at them, "What's up?"

"Tell us what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Just wait and see." She turned back again.

Finally Professor Dumbledore said with a smile "In order to be more acquainted with the other three houses, instead of the usual Halloween feast we always have, Hogwarts will have a Halloween Masquerade Ball. It will start at nine of the evening and end exactly at midnight. You are to take a partner for the dance, it is fine to take someone from the same house but it will be highly recommended to take someone from a different house."

All students cheered and buzzes of excitement filled the Great Hall.

It was a nice day for a stroll, he did. _One can never know when they will be robbed off of such days._

After an hour of walk he then took a breather and sat at the trunk of a tree near the Black Lake. _It's good to be back at Hogwarts._

His eyes travelled over the lake, it's one of his most favorite scene in Hogwarts; the water was tranquil. Well, except for the squid's tentacles that every now and then break over the surface. He was reflecting on the war that just ended, it pains him how many have suffered under his nose just because he can't say no. And what hurts him most is he can't do anything any longer but accept it and forever carry the burden of guilt.

Quite a time has already passed by and decided to return in the castle before he thinks of resting his body.

He was already half way the ground when Pansy not far, caught his attention, she seems to be conflicted and in a hurry. He called and ran to her.

"Draco! What should we do, it seems some seventh and sixth years are planning something over the top about Granger." Pansy grabbed his black robes.

"What plan?" he demanded taking her hands that are wrinkling his fine clothes and dragging her back the castle.

"I don't know, I just heard them talking about the bitch mudblood telling them off and she'll regret it. They might ambush her at a corridor near the library."

Once they taken a step inside the castle she left Pansy and rushed to the libraries' direction.

 _Merlin, what if Pansy's just playing me for a fool. What corridor was she talking about. Granger, be fucking alright, I won't forgive you if those wankers got you._

He was already covering the whole floor when he rounded a corner; he saw a few guys wriggling on the ground and Granger's back.

"Hermione!" he called. _Why was Potty and Weasel leaving her alone._

Granger immediately turned , confused and at the verge of tears.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and examined her. He felt relief run through when she seems to be alright. He once again met her eyes. "What happened?"

She shook her head "I don't know, stop them, do something! They won't listen!"

Puzzled by her orders he looked at the men, wizards of age, are on the floor savagely brawling like muggles.

He let go of Granger and massaged his temples. "You can do magic!"

"Malfoy!" Granger exclaimed unapprovingly, while the wizards continued hitting each others.

He gave the girl an annoyed look, and turned back quickly to the guys, a louder voice that surely can't be missed, "Stop this gormlessness right now if you don't want to be reported."

The men on top gave one last punch at the one under them; they were six in total, 3 that he remembers as part of his house and the others he doesn't know. Surprisingly, the 3 unfamiliar faces were unscathed. He all sent them away not really caring anymore since it looks like the three got what they deserve.

"So," he started looking at Granger once more who bent down and picked a stick like thing, _figures why she can't do anything earlier._

"Honestly, I don't have any idea what happened," she said while collecting her books on the ground, "Someone called my name, I look back with my wands ready but was disarmed before I completely have turned."

He took the book near his foot and offered it to Granger which she accepted without any qualms much to his surprise _, it's practically hers, you idiot._

"And why were they on the ground? Did you imperio them to fight over you?" He said with an amusement.

"I just told you I was disarmed." She said huffing

"Who are those beating them?" he said while straightening his robes.

"Some acquaintance from Ravenclaw." Not knowing why she's talking to him yet still answering. "Why are you here anyway?" she raised one of her brows.

"Can't a bloke take his walk without being questioned?" he said slightly offended.

Granger suddenly became a bit stiff and nervous, "Well then, I'll be heading back to the tower then."

She was leaving when Draco moved behind, "We don't know if they learned their lessons yet. I'll walk you."

She nodded.

After passing a few corridors and climbing staircases, they were now facing another staircase when she broke the silence. "The Gryffindor Dormitory is just up ahead. So..."

He then nodded and turned on his heels, heading back to the dungeons, "Thanks." He heard her say under her breathe.

"I'll accept your body as payment, thank you very much." He answered without looking back.

"Prick!" She shouted.

 **a/n2: I'm writing in past tense, is that not good?**

 **And I write vaguely to leave you guessing, tell me if it's too vague, and I hate describing appearance too like 'she's breathtaking with her pink spaghetti strapped top that makes her underwear's straps visible, and with her denim shorts that ends at her mid thigh that accentuates her long legs.' Or 'his black expensive robes frame his now masculine body that was developed by playing seeker during quidditch. And a few blond locks fell before his eyes drawing you to look at the almost liquid silver orbs."**

 **Ok, I'm over reacting but base line, I don't like it. And I suck at it. I'll just drop some visual that I think is necessary.**

 **Not much Draco Hermione interaction on the first part.**


	4. Chapter 4

**EDITED: 24/11/15 SAME, TYPOS, UNDERLINES, ETC.. I PLEAD GUILTY TO LAZINESS. THIS CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY THE REASON WHY I FIXED EVERYTHING, WHILE WRITING I THOUGHT** _ **WHAT EYE COLORS ARE THERE, BETTER RESEARCH THAT.**_ **BUT I FORGOT AND PUT IT UP WITHOUTH FIXING THE PARAGRAPH ABOUT CERTAIN SOMEONE'S EYE XD**

 **BTW i'm changing the rating to M just to be safe, but no smut ok.**

 **a/n: oh yeaaa! the story reached over 900 views! thank you everyone for your time. especially for the 15 people following the story and 5 who faved it. YOU ALL ARE THE BEST!**

 **i already planned the story but might take awhile for the next chapter since tomorrow is return of classes.**

 **Please follow, favorite or review so I can know that you are supporting me and my story.**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Hermione was sitting on the Gryffindor's common room, puzzled by Malfoy's bi polar actions. _He was kind enough to stop the fight and walk me back here but he's still that foul ferret._ Hermione hates not understanding things but was going to brush away Malfoy's weird behavior since she have always found Draco Malfoy as an enigma ever since first year, and every time she tries to unlock his secrets, she just gets infuriated on his font.

She decided to do something worthwhile before heading to dinner and sneaking off somewhere, she started her essay on transfiguration that'll be passed not in another 3 weeks.

She have written a good 18 inch long possible outcomes of a human transfiguration spell back firing when Ron barged in breathing heavily, he seems to be in a panic until he saw his friend sitting at a corner, he grabbed and examined her with distress on his voice, "Hermione! Are you hurt?"

She was startled by her friends action. "Ron, what's wrong with you. And I'm fine."

"I heard some Syltherin was planning something bad." he hugged her tightly in relief that she doesn't seem hurt.

"Oh that," she hugged back and tried to reassure him that they haven't done anything, or _more like they didn't get the c_ _hance to continue their plan_ , "Someone saved me from them actually, Ravenclaws."

"Mione, you should watch your back, not all of those snakey bastards have changed." he removed himself from the hug and looked her in the eyes.

"I know, I'm aware of that, don't worry yourself. There's a lot who'll be there to help me if things get rowdy." She smiled to remove his anxiety, _but they make things more complicated though._ "Believe me or not even Malfoy was there and even walked me back until the last staircase to ensure my safety back."

Ron opened and closed his mouth, Hermione giggled at his reaction.

"Mione, he's planning something." He whined.

"He might and he might not, give the bloke a chance, he might actually be just playing the bad guy but is actually a gentleman." She said nonchalantly like she never really gave a thorough thoughts on her words.

"We'll miss dinner if we don't go down now." she forgot about the time, it's near seven and dinner have started almost an hour ago. She hurriedly put her things on her bag.

"He was decent to make my sister's duty a tad bit easier, and some of them really are different if you take the time to listen." He smiled at his thoughts. "Let's go down together. I'll wait for you here."

She went back to her chamber and threw her bag at top of her bed.

The blond wizard was pacing in front of all his housemates inside the dungeon.

"Most of our family are hanging by a thread after the war. Some may have passed through a needles hole and amazingly got back to their feet faster but no doubt everyone is still under suspicion." He stopped in front of three bruised students, "As all of you recalled, I have a agreed on a truce with the head girl, if this got to her, we'll surely be shunned and it may affect our family outside and may last for a very long time."

The room was silent, "Go and reflect your actions and think about where you want to place your family's name."

Most students have left and dispersed. Theo was reading a novel and didn't leave, Blaise too didn't move by his position.

"In the morning you announced to treat Granger as an entertainment, in the afternoon you're telling them off because of their actions, what's next, getting married to her in an hour?"Pansy who also stayed, said.

Draco rolled his eyes, "It was not me who told them to have fun with her if you could remember."

Pansy with a jealous look said, "Well, I told you their plan first so you can protect your little beaver girlfriend."

The two boys was now turning their heads like they're watching a tennis match.

"You are my girlfriend!" He stood in front of her.

"I'm your girlfriend but you left me to play the knight in shining armor and save the damsel in distress."

She stood and jab her finger at his chest accusingly.

"What's wrong with you?" He narrowed his eyes on the black haired witch.

"Just admit it so everyone can live happily ever after! You actually fancy the mudb-" she covered her mouth and whispered "Granger."

"Pansy I do not harbor such feelings towards that filthy thing. This'll just benefit us."

"Lie all you want dear but you should admit it before everything goes sour."She said as she left for the great hall.

"What are you laughing at."

"Nothing, she just got a point."Blaise cleared his voice to stop from laughing his arse off.

"Don't drag me to join Hermione Granger fan club, Blaise. Theo's the one who fancy her."

Theo raised his hands as a sign that he doesn't have any rebuttal.

"But I still can't believe you save her, who are you?." Blaise doubtfully said

"I didn't actually," he brushed his hair with his fingers.

"But you still ran for her aide," Theo smirked, "That counts."

Earning a death glare from Draco.

"What kind of spell did she use against them.." He said wondering to himself. _Remember during potions, and that one time at dinner too._

"What if she's just really friendly with them?"Blaise helped his friends dilemma.

"What kind of Ravenclaw would forget to use their wands?"

They decided to continue the discussion on the way to the Great Hall.

"She won't use an unforgivable." Blaise surely said

The two was silent like they were considering it.

"Maybe she have some dirt on them."Draco pondered.

"She's not you. Think outside the box" Theo remarked.

"You have any idea then?" He snarled at his friend.

"I don't know maybe someone just blinded by love to the point of foolishness?" Theo suggested.

Blaise looked at his friend, "Mate, you've been reading a lot of romance novel."

"She used a love potion! Cheeky bastard."

His company face palmed to how thick their friend was.

"Merlin! How thick is your skull Draco? They might just fancy her like how normal guys like girls."

"What? Who would?" He asked like it was not even an option, "I'll just ask the party involve if you don't have any good idea." He strode faster leaving the two.

"I actually believe that Pansy might be right." Blaise said looking at his friend back.

"That'll be the day Pansy date the-boy-who-live." Theo pat his back like he just lost it.

"Might not be far off then." Blaise mumbled inaudibly.

Draco was wondering around Hogwarts still thinking of Granger's past actions. _Is really being a muggle_ _born that different?_ He genuinely believes and know that he doesn't like her. He just find her bizzare, not like loony Luna way, something in the line of ambiguous.

He sighed at his thoughts and was headed back down the dungeons, _don't want to be caught by Filch on the first week._ Already below the ground when he saw one of the Ravenclaw from earlier, acting suspicious. The Slytherin he is, made his way behind him without being heard.

"Hey mister knight in shining armor."He drawled lazily.

The boy caught off guard jumped but has the time to reach his wand, he immediately point it down but still on guard when he realized it was Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy,"

"Good evening, I didn't got your name." He said in return.

He didn't answer at first, thinking, how could he not know him, "Corner, Michael Corner. If this is about how I beat the crap out Goyle, I won't apologize." He didn't bother offering his hand.

"No, I don't really give a shit about what happened to them. I was actually thinking about a tiny, poop colored, nerd, witch. What was her name again, ah , yes, Granger."

"What about her?"

"Why did you save her?"

"Who wouldn't?" he answered like it's the most obvious thing the world.

"I thought Ravenclaws are logical. Who would challenge a guy twice his size in a physical battle? How could a wizard forgets he has wand? Tell me the truth."He hissed the last sentence.

"I don't have anything to explain. I'm leaving."

Draco blocked his way, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He has a dangerous glint in his eyes.

He straightened his back, "And what? Hex me? Crucio me?"

Draco cringed at his words and backed down. "Actually, I was thinking of truth potion, watch what you drink." And with that he turned and walk a few step before talking again "I never saw you here sneaking around if this talk never occured."

 _Why does Granger kept missing her breakfast? It's already quarter before nine._ _She was late for dinner too._ _She's really beginning to get weird._

"Blaise left an hour ago, do you plan on staying here all day?" Theo mumbled his eyes not leaving his book. "But it is sort of weird"

Draco raised his brows, "I thought you'll never notice, the breakfast is almost over. Missing a meal in a Sunday morning?"

"How could I not." He closed his book and lift his head looking at the other table. "This is quite a change."

He looked at Theo, _he really pays attention to that girl._

"Great Hall always filled with tired, drowsy, and half awake students at early morning and yet today, third of the total students are nowhere to be found." Theo tilted his head, thinking.

"Wha-" he furrowed his brows and snapped his head to the other table, he mentally slapped himself, _how could I miss such a number of missing person._ He cleared his throat "Y-yeah," he stuttered, "wonder what happened." Just in cue, a hoard of students, a mix of the other three houses entered the large doors.

Theo stood, "Looks like nothing special. I'll be on the library." He went away.

In the corner of his eye, he caught the very girl he was just thinking about, eyes red and bags under. "She must have sneak after curfew to visit her home, grade conscious freak " he said to himself with a smirk.

As usual he went his way to the Gryffindor table. He has a good number of audience because of their sudden appearance. "Granger."

"Malfoy, I'm busy eating here, breakfast is almost over." She said without any backward glance, busy pouring maple syrup in the stack of pancakes in her plate.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist." He said disapprovingly.

Across her was Potter and Weasley who came with her, are stuffing their mouths like pigs that wasn't feed for days. He made a face of disgust. But looking a second more, they were in the same state as her, I doubt they too was studying until late.

He rested one of his arm at the table beside her plate and lean closer to her, his balance on the table. She was shocked at his action but only raised her eyebrow and continued to cut the pancakes in small pieces.

"What do you want Malfoy?" While proceeding to take a bite of her pancakes covered in sticky syrup.

"Was having a threesome with your two boyfriends that tiring?" He pointed his heads across her.

The two choked at their food, the Gryffindor table was now covered in fury. He predicted the other house heard him, he felt them tensed up. But Granger didn't have much reaction, she took a napkin and blot her mouth a little before looking up at him. He stared at her dull brown eyes _, no, wait,_ _it's_ _honey with gold streaks and not turd colored?_

"At least I got some action." She winked.

His jaw dropped, did she just- his thoughts was cut when she put her hands over his that was resting on the table, "Your hands must be tired from yesterday's activity."With a look of pity.

The Great Hall erupted in laughter even Flitwick, who was the only professor left in the front table was laughing.

"Granger!" He was red in anger, or maybe embarrassment.

"I don't think that's what you called me yesterday."The corner of her pink plump lips curled upward.

"Good grief! She's lyin-"

She went back to her food.

"Nope, cross my heart and hope to die, you were shouting 'Hermione' yesterday."

"Fuck you!"He strode his way out and before the entrance shut he heard.

"Slytherin Prince finally admitting his secret lust for me!"

"For Merlin's sake Draco, I just warned you yesterday, how could you admit your feelings like that?"

Pansy rolling on the green carpet that covers the stony floor of the dungeons.

Draco's face was buried on his hands "Oh my god Pansy! I did not! they pulled a big one against me when most of our house were gone." it was muffled but still understandable due to how loud he have said it. he peeked above his hands, "Where were you when I need you?"

"Plotting your death you stupid stuck up brat." she said while slapping his legs.

Theo was with Pansy on the floor, "I just turned my back for a second and you already made a blunder. Do you need someone to assist you breathe too?"

"I want to choke her to death!" he said while wringing his hands on the air like he was choking someone.

Draco suddenly stood up, "I know a perfect revenge, I just need a potion from Snape's Storeroom."

"What do you have?" Theo was quite curious.

"You know, the original plan, veritaserum."

"First of all, Snape would kill us before we can get that. Second, that's forbidden. Third, Snape will surely kill us." Pansy looking at his boyfriend like he had said something ridiculous and dangerous at the same time, which he had.

"Alright scaredy cat, how about a truth serum though she'll have a choice to not answer the question by that." he said in a bored tone, "and I have someone else to discipline."

"I don't know Draco, you said that we should clean our name," Pansy rest her head on the couch's sit. "...I do not like her... but... I'm out."

"I don't need you anyway." he said sticking out his tongue.

Pansy made a face in return.

"Theo?"

"We're like friends, Granger I mean, so that's..." He too rested his head on the couch.

"Useless prat. Where's Blaise?" Theo just laughed at him.

"He have been missing every now and then, might be in some broom closet."

"So I'll be doing this alone?"

"Yup, go on now. cause we're the scaredy cat and the useless prat while you, you are the bravest wizard that have ever live." Pansy said with all the sarcasm she could muster.

 **a/n2: the breakfast encounter was actually not planned xD this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous 2. Sorry not much progress in their the romance side, please bear with it.**

 **i'm also sorry for the past and the future mistakes in grammar and spelling. I notice it after putting it up. i post chapter between 12 MN - 6AM so you can't actually blame me xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n : Woah thank you followers and those who put me in their favorites.**

 **Thank you to the guest who reviewed.**

 **every chapter is between 1.5k words to 3k.. all in all I have already written 12.5k+ words  
read and review**

 **I FIXED THE UNDERLINES IN CHAPTER1-4(I HOPE IT APPEAR THIS TIME, IF NOT, JUST NEVER MIND)**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Draco was striding to the dungeons like he own the place. There are whisper everywhere he go but hiding would only make him look guilty.

Theo was with him having breakfast but was totally immersed in his book again. He have been reading muggle novels this past few days, he never knew Theo has such possession, and he have never seen those titles in the library.

Then Blaise appeared from nowhere. "What closet did you came from?"

"A really hot one." Blaise was fixing his tie. "Drop what you're planning mate. You'll regret it."

Draco shrugged, "Thanks for the warning but I need her to learn who's in control."

"She's just defending herself."

"She insulted my 'manhood'."

"You started it."

"How would you know, you weren't there. And stop missing meals, dessert can wait."

"Goody! double potions with Gryffindorks." Pansy said with distaste as she caught up with the two blokes.

"It's really a mystery how you passed the NEWT level, you're no better than Longbottom." Draco spit the last word.

"Hey, hey, he's actually a hardworking guy." Blaise said.

"You were protecting Granger, I can understand, but Longbottom." He entered the dungeons taking his seat to get away from Blaise.

Pansy who was stationed in his front took her seat too.

"Pansy, you shouldn't skip a meal." he said caringly.

"Sorry mother. I won't skip breakfast again." She rolled her eyes. Not long after they came in king of weasel entered. Not with scarhead and bush head.

Pansy and weasel was just sitting in silence when he turned around to look at Draco, "Hey fe-, uhh... Hey so, thank you for assisting Ginny with the Slytherin and being there the other day for Mione." he faced the front again.

Draco was confused, he never thought a day would come when weasel will thank him, without sarcasm or such. He was expecting him any minute now to turn once again and curse him. he did. "I will hex you if you ever pull a stunt like that towards Hermione again."

Snape entered the room and took points from Weasley. He smiled inwardly.

Five minutes later after Snape arrived, Theo entered... with Granger behind.

Snape hated tardiness and took points from his own house and took twice from the Gryffindor.

No one complained, everyone's already used to it.

They started brewing Amortentia. He felt like Blaise was lucky for his partner. Because on his side, was a fawning _blonde bitch, I mean, witch, Lilac.  
_

He looked over them _,_ Blaise was handling him quite good but still struggling.

He checked Pansy's, _interesting, black seems very fitting for a love potion._

He looked at his last friend _,_ he's enjoying himself, _that bloody traitor, laughing with that boring, girl._

Then went back on his own work, "Did you just dump the whole rose with its stem?" he just looked away for merely a minute.

"It says here to put the rose after mixing anti-clockwise once and clockwise three times." She said batting her lashes and smiling stupidly.

"It's clearly written..." he started, "Mix anti-clockwise once, put four rose petals with the same size, and mix again three times, clock wise ." He removed the cauldron from the fire and took a new one to start a fresh.

"Oh, sorry. I'll do it right this time."

"No." he said and sighed in defeat, "Don't touch anything anymore."

She tilted her head and pouted, and started with a baby voice, "But we can't do that, we need to work on it together."

He look pained from her high pitched voice, _Girls look cute when they pout, I guess not every girl looks cute with that._

"I'll find something you can do later." He said with finality as he started the process again.

"What if I do you later?" she raised her eyebrows and smile seductively.

"No," He said not bothering to look back at Lilac.

She frowned.

"'I' would do you later." he continued.

"Take a parchment and write what you smell." Snape ordered once the class ended. He took a vial and smelled it, and covered it tightly.

It smelled like the pies her mother always make for him; chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, maple, and honey; and fresh air, maybe.

He secured Pansy and Blaise each on his side, "No one's gonna skip lunch." as he dragged them to the Great Hall.

He slammed his face at their table.

He forgot Theo.

The two was amused at Draco's motherly tendency.

They've always thought that that is the reason why Crabbe and Goyle never slimmed down, always spoiling them like a grandma. It was never really a mystery since his mother literally sends cake, pie and any other sweets every morning during their first year. She still would but he seemed embarrassed now and told her mother 'once a week, nothing more, nothing less'.

He sighed knowing what they were thinking, "Oh, yes, yes, dearie, mother is upset that you three have grown up and is in your rebellious phase."

They laughed and continued eating, despite his stubborn and stalker like actions towards the Golden Trio, he actually looks out for all of them.

Draco too started eating again, no use crying over spilt milk he thought. That's when his eyes trailed off to the other table and caught sight of the red head and nest haired boy. "I'm going to kill Potty." he accidentally mumbled.

"Very mature of you Drake," Blaise said. "You were plotting Grangers down fall earlier and now Potter."

He was alarmed since he never meant to blurt out his thoughts.

"What have he done?" Pansy said looking at the Gryffindor table.

He cleared his throat, "Do I need a reason?"

Blaise almost flipped the table as he stood up, and sat back down peacefully. "Stop it, I'm going insane." He started eating again.

They continue their lunch while Pansy never looked away from the other table.

They have DADA class during Fridays, but their new professor didn't showed up _. Of course, that makes sense, since it was full moon last week,_ their new professor, or maybe not is Remus Lupin.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness last week, I hope you understand." And gave a wink to the trio's way, surprise was visible on their face.

"Young students, the war have been hard for both sides, everyone had a firsthand experience in a real battle, staking life every second, no time to mourn for lost lives." He paused with such sad and pained expression in his face. " I would have not allow you to experience such dreadfulness if I could, but, alas, I cannot do anything." he paused once again looking so fragile, the days seems normal but this strong man too has lost something along the way, _we all did_.

"I've already lost a day, we should better start," He now have a cheery tone but the sadness still evident, "I want you to seat with your partner for the week. Professor Dumbledore have been insistent and I do think that spending some time with different people will widen your experience with people."

"Bloody brilliant!" Potter rolled his eyes.

 _Of course it is Potter, it always been him._ Draco didn't move from his seat, Potter did. He didn't have any polite remarks as he dropped his bag beside the seat and sat down himself.

"Never expected that Weasley is actually much civil than you." Draco didn't bother looking his way.

"And here I thought something must have stirred inside you . Was about to thank you for looking after Ginny and Hermione." Potter said with a sneer.

"I would never change, Potter. I'm just looking out for my own house." He paused for a second, " Potter, you are the leader of the Gryffindorks so why don't you look after your little cubs."

"I am no such thing."

"What makes you happy. But seriously, pay attention to your house, especially the swotty friend you have, she have been skipping meals but it's none of my business so never mind, let the lioness starved to death." He berated himself for babbling.

Potter looked at Draco with astonishment.

"Malfoy, are you caring about Hermione?"

"What gives you that idea?" He just avada himself mentally, _why did I have to open this mouth_.

He felt relieved that being with Potter is just for a week.

No more class sharing with the Gryffindors for the day, he thought as he walked inside Muggle Studies' classroom.

A joined class with all four houses.

"Malfoy." greeted by little red, king weasel on the other hand didn't speak but at least acknowledged him by nodding.

"She weasel." He replied.

She hissed, "Stop calling me that."

"Sure, Mrs. Potter." She doesn't seem to like it any better since she was slowly turning red and stunned that she forgot to close her mouth, _no manners, is it the Weasley family, no, definitely just the Gryffindor's thing._ That's when he realized that the other Weasley was laughing.

Most of the students turned their attention to their table.  
He cleared his throat, She weasel recomposed herself and slap her stupid brother to stop laughing.

The professor entered and was glad to see them once again 'bonding' and have that broad grin. But choosing not to comment this time and continue to their lesson.

The professor have shown a box like thing with buttons, he said it was some sort of communication for muggles. Draco thought it was neat at first, until he elaborated on how those things work, satellite, signal, batteries, etc.. He was demonstrating it ... but having some difficulty...

"You have always targeted Ron the most but it seems you're taking an extra mile just to pull a stunt on Mione. Why is that?" suddenly started a conversation.

He didn't know what to do; talk, ignore, take something useful in the bag, or ran away. He didn't seem to have some proper choices and decided on the former.

"Don't flatter her too much."

"I don't." she gave a smirk, "But you are."

"Shut up. I'm doing you a favor for getting my underlings in control..." She sounds like Pansy. _Merlin, does she not know that her daft brother, don't forget he's sitting just beside us, fancy that girl._

"I honestly don't want this position... lessening my social life." Seems like she dropped the subject herself.

"Why did you accept it then." he said with indifference.

"Because I can't refuse. And now I can't even refuse other students' problem." _now that I look at it, she seems cheery but haggard._

He remembered one of his concerns from the events last Saturday, "Really now, then I take that you won't deny me for asking a little favor?"

"As long as it's for the head girl, it likely seems so." she said but her face clearly shows she don't want to be bothered, _Granger would have been a better Head Girl._

"About the ball actually," and paused for a second to see her reaction, Weasley seemed to be eavesdropping "I don't want to mingle with the other houses... especially the goody Hufflepuffs, who would enjoy having party with those kill joys."

The two stared at each other for a second, like they were communicating with only eyes. _Either shocked by me asking a favor or the fact I'd chose Gryffindor over Hufflepuff._

"You can actually not. If you prefer to mingle with Filch for a week, be my guest." the head girl then said.

"That's too much!" He bursted. The professor and the other got startled but ignored him since it was for the inter house unity. Blaise seems to be watching carefully though.

"I know, the old fool just so insistent on this." that was sort of strange hearing from one of the Golden Trio.

"But no actually, we would rather not be Filch little slave for a week. Hard to admit this, I don't want all Slytherin to just go with ourselves, I'll be taking Pansy but I don't want to see my house being an outcast, I'm sure if we ask someone from a different house, they'll turn us down without second thought."

They can't believe Draco was suggesting that he wants to ask someone from other houses.

"And no one would dare ask our girls. Silly might it sound but I really want them to enjoy the night." he continued, he wasn't aware of the looks the two were sending him.

"Glad you said that early."

 _Ridiculous._ He was pacing on the length of the common room later that night, it was actually past midnight already.

He was on a dead end that's why he asked for the Head Girl's help, asking her was a better choice than the Head Boy. She saved a friend of hers while he threatened his. But now he is regretting it, she was playing him for a fool.

He stopped at his tracks. _I would find a better way without that girls stupid advice._ He started to walk once again but now exiting the dungeons.

He checks every corner before continuing, trying to avoid being caught by Filch.

At last, he have reached his destination, his godfather's storeroom. obviously, it was locked, but thankfully a spell they learned during first year can unlocked it, he pointed his wand at the key hole and whispered "Alohomora." it opened.

He made his way inside, looked for a bit until he finally found what he needs, a vial with clear liquid, just as Pansy said, he'd be in a lot of trouble if he used veritaserum, so a lesser potion would suffice.

He took one vial from the rack and one from inside his pocket, he switched it. He took some gillyweed before leaving, just when he was about to open the door, Snape entered. He gulped.

Snape's eye travelled around the room before looking at the blond boy. "I would not dare ask you for your reason being out late at night." He felt chill run through his body with his icy tone.

"But return the gillyweeds and leave." he did as he ordered.

Draco was 5 steps away already when he talked again. "Draco..."

He was sure Snape would be killing him any moment now, he would murder anyone who he found guilty breaking and stealing from his store room. He nervously turned around. "Yes..?" he said with confidence trying to hide his fear.

"See you at detention tomorrow."

The bad night was evident on his face the next morning, he got detention on the second week of school.

He was clearly not in the mood to care about Granger or anything else. He have the truth serum now but would be wise to use it later since Snape still has his eyes on him.

The time flew by especially his friends are all now nowhere to be found.

He was about to come out to the Black Lake when he saw Lilac, his plan have changed.

He plastered his handsome smirk on his face and winked at Lilac when she noticed his presence, he then walked to some hallway on the second floor and stopped at the front of some armor. Lilac followed him and smiled when she saw him stop, he motioned her through a hidden door behind the massive armor.

He's mood have changed from earlier, it was not much but still better. The three blokes was eating together again, Pansy was busy catching up with the latest gossip for the day.

They don't really ask about each other's day, they can mind their own business for all they care, except for food... Draco goes crazy on them every time any girl goes on a diet.

He then met Snape for his detention after the dinner. Snape has sent him to Madam Pince, muttering about some other students he gave detention.

Once he reached the library he expected Granger on his usual table but there are just Ravenclaws scattered around. The librarian was waiting on her usual counter, he proceeded to let her know that he was sent by Snape.

The lady ushered her to a table stacked with a high pile of books. He noticed that there were someone behind, Madam Pince explained what to do "...remove the vandals, straightened the pages and clean the covers. Magic is allowed." He got off pretty easy he thought. "Don't forget to return the book to its proper shelf, no magic." or not.

Before she left, she introduced the other one who was too in detention, someone who he immediately forgot the name but he remembered he was a Hufflepuff. The boy have an average height and have a caramel colored hair.

Since he was already stuck with one, why don't he take a chance on Weasley's advice, _be nice to Hufflepuff_ , justifying that once everyone see that he was trying to really change they'll not be an outcast anymore, not like they were, they just chose not to be chummy.

"What did you do to land here?" his voice cracked, he was nervous if the boy will accept his effort.

The boy flinched, didn't expect him to talk to him."N-nothing." he stuttered.

"Oh, come on, no one would never like to be in detention. I'll tell my reason and tell yours. I was caught stealing in Snape's storeroom."

The boy gave a polite smile in return.

There was a 10 second of expecting silence and Draco talked again, "Aren't you supposed to tell me your reason?"

"You told yours on your own."

He sighed, it was a foolish idea from the start and decided to just focus on the work in front of him.

"Caught snogging after curfew."

Taken aback by the boy's sudden revelation, his lips curled a little in delight, "I have a hidden snogging room..."


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: chapter two, i've been correcting it like forever**

 **snape deducted points from Gryffindor because hermione and neville were eyeing each other to partner up. but the site keep deleting his name? i dont know why. haha..**

 **HELLO NEW FOLLOWERS AND HELLO TOO TO THOSE WHO HAVE PUT THIS ON THEIR FAVORITES**

 **TO THOSE WHO TOOK TIME TO REVIEW, I LOVE YOU ! THANK YOU!**

 **EVERY ACTION MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

 **1.15K VIEWS IN ONE DAY? I'M ECSTATIC!**

 **this is a short one but enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

It was a Friday night, just minutes before curfew. Hermione was already lying on her bed while her roommates are still might be in the common room. She usually retire early during Fridays, wanting to get enough sleep for the next day.

The past few days have become peaceful for Hermione. She noticed that Malfoy has stopped annoying him. Maybe Nott have told him to not bother her or he suddenly grew up in a span of a week. It doesn't really matter either way since she's happy this way.

Last weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. She and Ginny shopped for their dress for the Halloween Masquerade Ball. Ginny bought a dress robe while she didn't found any that fits her taste. It actually saddened her how she spent a day that ends up in fruitless effort but a part of her was satisfied. After the war, they've become more distant, especially since she became the Head Girl. She pity the red head girl for she have to look for the whole student body, day in and day out. Another reason is Ginny is now sharing a dorm with Anthony, the head boy.

It's the same with Harry and Ron, she became a bit distant. She eats with them , go to class with them, hang out during Saturday nights, but that's all.

They only go to the library when it's a week before exams or deadline of home works. They play quidditch, she don't. They take different extra classes too. They still know each other though since they've been friends for more than 7 years now.

She decided to hop out of bed and spend a little more time catching up with her boys.

There was a huge commotion in the common room. Most of the student present were 8th years, she tilted her head in the scene in front of her. The boys were kind of pissed off, the girls, divided in two, some giggling, some disgusted? She hate not knowing and grabbed Seamus.

"Mind telling me something?" Hermione asked him with furrowed brows.

"Gladly," he looked so mad, "You see, someone here slept with Malfoy."

Blood quickly rise through her body.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Come out!"

The walls of their dormitory opened, Malfoy dressed in deep green silk pajamas emerged with some on lookers behind.

"Granger, it's already past bed time, tell your business quickly and lea-." He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

" Are you not satisfied with the Slytherin sluts anymore?"

He was already sleepy and can't quite comprehend the squeaking of the girl.

"Don't you dare feign innocence Malfoy, you shagged my roommate!" she crossed her arm over her chest.

He suddenly became fully awake and he tried to cover the entrance with his body. He was tall and now have built quite a body due to playing quidditch and the previous war.

"Granger, did you brought your wand?"

She was shocked by his sudden question and even more with the realization, "N-no, why? You gonna hex me, give your best shot." she hissed still angry but was quite scared, _how dumb could I be, charging to a war with no weapon_.

He looked away and started, "Figures. As you can see, I too, have currently no wand in possession so calm down. Why not have this talk tomorrow?"

She visibly relaxed, "No we won't. I'm telling you now to never ever dare lay hands on any Gryffindor, no, to any other houses! "

He sighed, "No words will stop you huh, Lilac was-"

"Lavender! Her name is Lavender Brown!" She was fuming.

Quite close, he thought. "Lavender was the first to made the move and I jus-"

"I don't care who made the what first!"

"Look Granger, if you're just je-"

If looks can kill he have experienced a thousand death by now.

"Look darling, she enjoyed it and it's none of your bloody business what she do. Just because after Krum, none still wants you, you can't force anyone to refrain from having sex, if you can't remove that stick up your arse at least don't stop anyone from having fun." He said with a tired voice and have given up from making the girl understand.

"If you mean getting unknown viruses from Syltherin whoring around by fun, then better die bored and lonely." she raised her brows. There were gasp from the students inside.

He stepped forward, he now have the same look as Snape's usual expression, she stepped back, goose bumps all over. The entrance shut close.

"You don't know anything about us."

"And you never tried to understand others."

"I beg your pardon Granger, I'm now trying to befriend Hufflepuffs, and you might not believe but I'm in quite a civil state with the Weasleys and just a matter of time before Potter starts being one too." He was unbuttoning his top.

She was gaping like a fish, she knows Ginny is in civil terms but not Ron too, and soon Harry? Instead of being mad, she was actually quite impressed he can do such thing in such a short time, _must be taking all his time and attention forgetting being one with me._

"Then let me tell you this, I actually knows that you don't want to break up with Parkinson, even if you don't like her and can't stand her, just because you are scared to hurt her feelings. You are actually a a caring bloke." she said with confidence but deep inside was panicking' _what the hell is he doing, its cold down here, he'll get hypothermia._

"I am not. I do not feel such thing with Pansy, she can snog whoever she wants. Unlike you, who only got to kiss Krum, but he left, he must have hit his head, spending time with such a loser who still wears virgin white cotton knickers, you must have begged him to take your first time, you must have been dreaming about that one time kiss every single night and day." he said haughtily. He was now topless.

She gasped in embarrassment she was actually wearing one, she covered her face trying to hide it but of course failed. "For your information 'Mr. Slytherin Sex god' I would never beg for such thing, especially not him who can't even give a proper kiss," he was stunned in the revelation, she was now looking at the ground, biting her lower lips like in deep thoughts. "my first kiss was actually a lot better now that I thought about it." she mumbled.

He stepped forward once again, pulling her back from her thoughts, she looked up at him with their close proximity, she was now aware of the guy in front o f him and nervously took a step back.

She noticed that it was quite dark down there and even his silver eyes now look just shades lighter than black.

They kept moving forward and back, respectively. Until Malfoy used his hands to trap her between him and the wall, he was holding his now crumpled top in his right.

She nervously gulped, she took mental notes not to go out without a wand, in the middle of the night to a place swarmed with venomous snake.

"Since Krum gave you a bad experience, and your first kiss was just a bit better, why don't I, 'Mr. Syltherin Sex God', not give you a free demo of the best snog you can experience." his voice was huskier.

Her eyes widened and tried to free herself but can't with this physical difference. "Fucking shite Malfoy!" she was in a panic.

He was leaning closer with a smug face.

"Malfoy, what about Pansy? What might she think?" She looked at him straight to the eyes.

The candle lights were emphasizing the golden streak in her big eyes. He was mesmerized, he just stared at it for a while.

"I told you, she can snog or even fuck anyone, I don't give a damn. All I wa-"

Then someone cleared his voice from behind. It was Zabini, but Nott too was there. The two have an unexplainable expression.

He looked back at Hermione, the serene face she just had is now twisted in conceit and triumph.

"You lit-"

"If I were you, I'd be running for my girlfriend now."

He looked back at Nott and Zabini.

"She must have locked herself in her room now." said Zabini.

He ran to the entrance but stopped at front and whispered to Nott who nodded. He looked back at her once more and threw his clothe to Hermione.

She caught it . Realization hit her she was in her cute light green night gown, it was thin but not see-through, but still shows off too much skin, especially on her upper part. She quickly wore the top he threw.

Zabini has this foolish smile, he seems to want to comment but made the right choice and followed Malfoy inside.

Nott too was smiling, sheepishly. "Shall we?" he gestured his hands that she took as walk her back.

She nodded, it was best to have company back to the tower, since she was unarmed, in her night clothes and was already late.

"So, I know we haven't really been friends for so long..."

"Time is not a problem." she said.

He smiled. "I finished the book you gave me, can I borrow another?"

She smiled, "didn't know you like them to finish it really quickly."

"I never knew muggles has deep profound views on things..."he seemed hurt.

"Everyone is." She smiled more but a bit more peaceful than amuse. he looked at her with softness in his eyes.

"Hermione, I know this is sudden but will you go to the dance with me? " he looks really nervous "but yeah, others might hate you if you were with a slytherin so just forget it."

She clicked her tongue disapprovingly, "What are you talking about, don't think like that." 


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Hogwarts was once again lively with the students whispering, giggling, gasping, and some hysteric laughter. Even the faculty listened in and raised their brows with amusement.

The Slytherin have shared the story about the confrontation last night outside the dungeons to the Ravenclaw and some Hufflepuff, though not publicly since they still pride their selves better than them, which made it to the last house too. They have not really saw the actual scene but they heard enough, they emphasized on the lioness admission of virginity.

The news source was high spirited that morning, expecting the bashful Granger to tell him off right away. But to his dismay, the object of his entertainment was not, yet again seen near in or anywhere near the dining area. Busy looking for the girl on the Gryffindor table, he was oblivious to the silence that have befall the room when he entered and the stare given to him by the students; even the people on the high chairs was expressing their selves, the headmaster with a glint in his eyes, his godfather with disgust, and the rest with utter amusement.

He sauntered towards his house table and begun minding his own business after he made sure that Pansy was eating somewhere far from him. She was mad at him and refused to talk last night, even this morning actually. He doesn't love the girl but like the know-it-all have said, he was afraid to break things off, she was head over heels for him. He can't break the heart of one of the few he trusts.

It was another Hogsmeade weekend.

Most old enough student were now preparing to leave. While he chose not to and just grab his broom and fly around Hogwarts. He was just going to the pitch with his broom in his hand when the head girl saw him, she was with the other red head. The two started to inch closer to him, he jerk at the thought they'll hex him.

"Malfoy!" she started as she saw him trying to escape.

"I swear she was the one to start it, I tried to end it nicely but she just wouldn't budge." the words left his mouth rapidly.

"Relax mate, trust me, we know." he said with some light chuckles as he remembered how they tried to stop her the night before.

"But it seems that you're still taking that extra mile to bother her." she wiggled her brows. He scowled at her, he thought that she have buried that idea but seems like she brought it back to life once again. "So, how is Parkinson?"

"She is avoiding me but soon we really need to talk." not knowing why he was discussing this matter with the members of the family he once loathe didn't bothered him, it was like the most natural of things.

The other boy was memorizing every crack on the wall beside him and the girl was nodding with understanding. "Of course, of course! You should properly break up with her before seeing Lavender again." she said.

He froze for a moment, letting her words sink in, he thought he heard her wrong. Yes, he was planning to talk to Pansy to straighten things out between them. "I... don't plan to see Lila-, Lavender again. That was a one night thing." His face twisted with revulsion.

Weasel girl's jaw dropped slowly and Weasel boy snapped his head to Draco's direction. "You're not going to date her?" the boy asked.

He snorted. That was his only answer.

"Ha... Have you told that to her? Because she... she must have read the wrong signals then." She was stuttering while trying to recompose.

"I don't think she is a very good reader." He said as he remember the different mess she made during potions.

"You should talk to her too then." the other Weasel said with finality in his voice.

"I don't want to be tied by another freak girlfriend."

"Oh, that's right!" little red exclaimed clapping her hands "going to Hogsmeade with only your brother is lame," she eyed her brother and rolled her eyes, the other doing the same, "Come with us!"

True, they were now close to 'friends' but he was surprised with the sudden invitation. "I have better things to do." he sneered trying to hide his feelings.

The two's eye fell on the broom he was holding and back to him. "Okay, fine..." the girl replied.

He was quite disappointed on how quickly they give up.

"Accio broom!" the two shouted together.

The corner of his lips curled upward, amused with the two's action. Blaise, Theo, and Pansy never really enjoyed flying. They were always occupied with their own fun, Blaise with girls, Theo with books, Pansy with mirror.

"The pitch sounds great too." Ginny said as she fixed her broom on her shoulders.

The three had landed back on the ground after three hours of circling Hogwarts, playing tag, beating a quaffle and floating on their brooms. They started to head back at the castle and grab some thing to snack on at the kitchen. They only stopped playing because the Weasleys' stomachs have started a growling contest. Draco didn't argue since he too was famished, only that his stomach was well mannered.

"Why is it that Potter is not with you and didn't invite him?" it was bothering him the moment that they appeared earlier.

Ron shrugged, "Ran off after breakfast."

He nodded but was not content with his answer. "You're growing apart." he looked at the castle growing larger and larger as they near.

Ron and Ginny looked at the blonds' back, they smiled at the observation of an outsider they thought never cared. "I can assure you, we are not. His just busy, practice for the ball he said."

"Potter, okay. How about Granger, the brain of the trio." he said with his indifferent tone.

"I knew it!" the girl shrieked. Ron froze for a moment.

"Stop that," he frustratedly wiped his face with his free hand.

The two bursted in laughter.

"I'm just teasing." Ginny still laughing and wiping tears.

Draco sighed, "Where's that bookworm anyway?"

They laughed harder and clutching on their stomachs.

He ignored the two, "On second thought, she might be in the library."

The two rolled on the grass, writhing in laughter.

"I'm going to call St. Mungos."

After eating snacks in the kitchen. They parted ways, the students were now returning from Hogsmeade.

His Slytherin friends came back from the village too, they gave Draco some sweets they bought from Honeydukes. It was their little tradition to buy him pepper imps every time they go there, the two saw it fitting for Draco.

After breathing fire for the blokes' amusements, he started hunting for Pansy to talk properly. He saw her climbing a stair and called. But of course, she was still mad.

She have always thought that he loved her. But no, he does not even care about her, even a fraction. That hurts deeply. She ignored him when he called her and continued her walk somewhere, where she knows someone care.

"Dwakey!"

She stopped on her tracks and immediately turned her head to the source. Everyone in the vicinity did too.

She watched with a smug face how Draco's face contorted in horror.

He panicked at first and then tried to run away but she was faster and clinged to him. She grabbed both his cheeks and pulled his face to hers and gave much sloppier kisses than Pansy. if Pansy was a pug, then he is definitely sure this one is a st. bernard, he can't break away with her hold. He gave up and waited for her to stop smothering him.

After like what he felt ages, she finally stop and gave him a crushing hug, which again, he tried to break free but one again failed miserably. Another ages past, finally she let go and drag her away from the roaring of their audience.

"Oh Dwakey, are we going behind the armor again?" she cooed.

He remained silent as they reached a deserted corridor. He sighed and looked at the blond witch.

"Look," _what kind of mess did I end up with_ , "that was a onetime thing, I'm not your boyfriend, I don't like you. Now get lost."

The smile on the witch face was wiped off in a blink of an eye, she started howling and ran.

He didn't think he was rough since she was not close to him. _Granger will be so pissed and will run to him in no time,_ he thought as a bonus to his actions.

But to his dismay, she did not. He didn't even saw her all day until dinner.

The Gryffindor was like the usual, he received some glare and snarl but that's all, they turn to their food quickly. The blond bimbo was still crying, _she has one ugly crying face,_ some tries to make her stop but the nosy little lion was not near her. In spite, she was actually farthest from her and has a content smile fixed in her face while watching her bawling roommate.

He didn't know he was staring until they made eye contact, he didn't look away, he just raised one of his eyebrow, asking her 'Problem, Granger?'. Her smile was gone and she snorted at him, she broke their contact. He observed her as she lower her eyes and caught his eyes once more.

He was shocked as one corner of her lip pulled up into a crooked smile, chill ran through his spine yet didn't backed away. She raised her cup and mouthed 'cheers' still smiling. He raised his cup for a second and sip, he knows when not to challenge someone, and this is one of those moments.

Sunday, the next day, Granger now has blessed them with her appearance at breakfast.

But Theo, once again pointed out how there are plenty vacant seats, the house proud of their intelligence have the most absence. He noted that for future questioning of Corner.

He grabbed his bag from his room and worked in the library. He have a reserved table that allows him to see the brunette's own reserved table, not there. He remembered during his detention, she was not present too. Was she so desperate that she'll avoid him even in the library he thought to himself.

He might not admit it but he was distraught at the fact the she has not appeared in the library yet. He pushed that thought away and continued his transfiguration essay.

It was still early when he finished, a quarter after one. He was sauntering back to the dungeons when he saw a flame of hair exiting a classroom and was about to turn the corner.

"Ginny." he called and walked to her. Ginny looked back at him.

"Draco..." she smiled while fidgeting.

He examined her first, she seems nervous, "First of all, no, I don't care. It just seem a little off-" he followed her line of vision, behind him.

His eye widened as he saw Blaise exit the door he saw Ginny first came out from.

"Hello." Blaise looked at the ceiling.

"Theo fancy Granger!" he was dragged by Blaise back to the common room before he made a scene outside. "and you," he pointed at Blaise who jerked back. "You were sleeping with the head girl? When? Is that why she was being so decent." He was shouting, the younger students who was at the common room has fled to their dormitory. Theo was standing at the bottom of the stairs, he went down when he heard the enraged dragon. Pansy too was worried even though she was still mad.

Blaise tried to calm him but no effect.

He wasn't really angry about him dating Ginny but by the secret he have kept. He saw Theo not surprised.

"You knew! You fucking knew and you didn't tell me."

"I don't. And this is a bad way of discovering." Theo said with a matter of fact tone. he faced Blaise, " congrats mate." he grinned at him.

Draco sighed and relaxed at the fact that he was not actually left at the dark. "Sorry I blew off without knowing." he patted his friend's back, "You suit each other."

"Thanks. I really like her a whole lot."

The three started laughing at their awkward friendship. Pansy smiled at the three.

before she could even climbed back Draco saw her.

"I'm sorry Pans," he walk to her, and stood in front of her and grabbed her hands. "I care, I really do," he was looking at her eyes, he was sincere, she could tell, " but I don't love you." he dropped it.

She smiled, and he continued "but I love you as a sister, actually." he finished lamely.

She gave him a hug, "thank you. I actually love you as a brother too, our family will kill us when we tell them."

The four started laughing, what will their family do when they announce that they are not planning to get married.

It was Draco who regained his wits first. "Really, Theo with Granger, Blaise with Weasley,"

"Hey, it's Ginerva Weasley, okay" Blaise interrupted.

"Still Weasley." Theo smirked.

Draco smiled at his friends, "what's next," he looked at Pansy, " Pansy with Potter?"

The three laughed once again.

Pansy bit her lip," Actually," The three immediately stopped, Pansy shut her eyes closed and in one swift breathe,

"It's Ronald Weasley!"

 **a/n: sorry for this late update, busy with thesis, internship hunting, classes, reading fanfics (i started reading fred/hermione and some sirius/hermione :P) and some cosplay things.**

 **READ AND REVIEW! if there are typos i'm sorry, it's 6 in the morning, i started this 11 last night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: so i committed an error in an earlier chapter, i'm leaving it that way anyway.** **I assumed that the library was placed somewhere high because most fanfictions i've read tell that the pitch can be seen from there or they can sneak out the library windows riding a broom, etc etc. and I checked the wiki. it seems though that its location was not straightly stated but is hinted that it is in first floor.**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

Draco stormed out of the common room ignoring the pleas of his friends.

He had enough of the three.

He needed to take a break, breathe some fresh air, relax.

He rushed out the castle, the cold autumn breeze hit him but didn't stop him, he ran to his haven, under the tree beside the Black Lake.

He was enraged and furious, how can they keep secrets to him especially dating someone from the supposed enemy. When did they even start seeing them romantically. Are they serious about it? Are 'they'? His mind was working fast, questions poured rapidly one after another.

He kicked a rock to the lake. He brushed his hair with his hands for the nth time that moment. The view that soothes his nerves was not helping.

He kept pacing back and forth beside the tree.

After a few minutes, he stopped, took a deep breath, and sat down at the trunk. He tried to relax his body against the old wood, his vision travels the lake and sky. But his mind was still running.

This past few days, he took a liking to Ginny, and a little for Ron. Though it seems the two have an ulterior motives.

They were just pretending.

How dumb can he be, he trusted those little weasels.

He sighed. Deep inside him, he knows they were true, their bonding earlier was true. He knows they all had fun.

He rested his heads on his knees, "Is this that old fool's plan? Inter house unity my ass, this is destroying my friendship."

His eyes widened, _was sleeping with Lavender his plan too?,_

Nah, he was the one who made that decision. He threw that idea to the trash.

 _But it was Snape who partnered him to that monster._

And he knows that Snape respects Dumbledore and will do anything for him.

He will make sure to make his Godfather pay someday.

He relaxed once more.

He looked at the sky, mocking the Gods that might be watching.

 _What? Don't tell me I too have a lion soul mate?_ He snorted, _Ha! Don't tell me she's an angel that'll fall to the ground_...

A thunder roared somewhere far away but loud for him to hear.

He knows better than challenge the Gods.

His heart raced, he was extremely nervous.

He slowly lift his head to look at the sky above him although obstructed by the plants.

He closed his eyes and released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Merlin, don't scare me like that."

His mind travelled to different memories while sitting on the trunk of the willow tree while eyes closed. The scene before him was one of the views that calms him. But he remembered that there was another one that made all his nervousness, stress, problems and everything else banish in an instant. It was breath taking.

His brows knitted together.

The memory was foggy. He have forgotten what it was exactly. He just knew that it was maybe in the library, remembering the smell of books, fresh inks, and new parchments.

Just trying to remember has gotten him in a better mood.

He stood, patted his robes clean and made his way to the castle. He was a few feet away already and take a look back of the tranquil scene. He smiled as he thought again that he will surely miss this once he graduate, he should look for another relaxing spot when he's out.

He watched as the breeze made the tree dance, some leaves were freely flying around. His robes too was caught with the cold breeze, he pulled it closer to him as he shiver lightly. He was about to return to his trek back, when he noticed a cloth tied in one of the tree branch swaying with the leaves.

He sauntered back, he can't see properly with the leaves blocking the views.

He stopped the moment he saw the whole cloth. It was not tied on a branch. It was actually a robe. Currently being worn.

He just stood there like a deer caught by headlights, eyes wide.

He was sketching every detail in his mind. He'll make sure not to forget this scene this time.

The feel of the cold breeze, the song the rustling leaves make, the leaves flying around in slow motion. And the girl peacefully sleeping atop of a branch opposite to where he sat earlier.

The butterflies in his belly wants to break free.

He was confused. But euphoric. That made him confused even more.

He remembered the top of his calming scene list.

It was during his second year, exams coming up. His father have not allowed him to be lower than the 'mudblood'. He was rewriting notes in the library, he have been there for almost three weeks, leaving just for classes, food and sleeping though most of the night still spent reading in his chamber. He was on the edge as the exams neared.

He kept reading and reading different books for every class.

He closed a book and laid it back on the table. He just finished the Voyages with Vampire and was about to look for another book that will help for further understanding the subject.

But his mind stopped, no, the time stopped, he was sure it was time itself.

Right across his table sat a cute angelic girl, she was sleeping. There were books neatly piled at the side of her table, parchment rolled cleanly at the opposite. She was small, her feet dangling in the air, her head resting at the wall beside her.

Amidst the busy and crowded library, there she was dreaming peacefully, smiling sweetly. He have watched her until she woke up.

And once again, the small angelic witch sleeps in front of him. Half sitting, half laying on a branch, a book open at her stomach, and the nostalgic pure smile in her face. He watched, unconsciously again.

"You have a long and hard thinking, huh?" she said drowsily with a sheepish grin but her eyes still shut close.

Blood rose to his cheeks, tinting his pale skin. He didn't knew she was awake. He didn't realize she was there the whole time.

The silence he emitted allowed her to continue.

"You were panting... Sweating ... And tired looking... When you came here" she purred slowly, her eyes now open, looking at his direction but sleep still remnant.

Like how he remembered, time stood still.

She raised her brows and looked at the little boy standing below her. He looks like a kid that have seen Disney Land for the first time, she laughed at her thought _. How could Draco Malfoy look so innocent._

She took and closed her book properly, sat straight, holding the branch on her sides, feet dangling in air.

"Malfoy?" _did someone petrified him?_

He was forcefully snapped back out his reverie. Put on his best sneering face, "I did not have any high expectation. But seriously?"

She narrowed her eye, "What?"

He smirked his signature smirk, "White. Plain. Cotton. Knickers." He put emphasis on every word.

She accidentally released her hold from the tree, the only thing that keeps her balance.

His seeker reflex rushed to catch her.

"Shit!" Something hard fell on his head, it was not the girl, it was her book. He rubbed the spot where a lump is already forming and looked back at the tree.

"Don't you dare look up you slimy perverted ferret or I will rip all your limbs and feed it to whatever Hagrid is keeping right now." She shrieked as she hugged upside down the strong branch for her life.

He burst out laughing, "You know Granger, I can't pretend to be scared with your threats especially when you're acting like a sloth up there."

"Goddamit Malfoy! You're not any help in this situation." She tried to roll back to the top.

"Not like I'm really helping." He said as he picked up the book that has fallen face down on the ground. He pocketed it, Granger still trying to roll back, screaming for her life as her leg gave up and left her arms as her only hope for safety.

He was thinking of leaving her there, hanging like an ape as she was. He cringed at what he remembered .

"Are you just ginny hang there all day?" he tilted his head looking up at her.

Her back was on him. "Excuse me?"

"I said harry up and beg me to help you." he smugly said to her.

She tried to reach the branch with her legs, but to no avail, her hold just keep slipping more.

"I'll transfigure something for a rope, and you crabbe it"

"HA! HA! You think you're so punny Mr. Malfoy?" she said with a smile and her robes swaying with the wind.

"Why yes Miss Granger," he curtsied playfully, though she can't see "if you find my humor 'punny' then will you let this gentleman help you before you get severusly hurt." he was pulling his wand out.

She started laughing, her grip loosening more until she fell.

"Oof!" Draco broke her fall.

She quickly rolled to the ground aware that he saved her."I'm so sorry Malfoy." her hands covering her mouth.

He raised his hand, "I'm fine. Don't you tell anyone about this." he glared at her.

She huffed and crossed her arms, "Afraid I spread news about 'the Great Draco Malfoy, rescuing muggle born Hermione Granger from her great fall to-"

"You jumped!" He interrupted her rambling.

Taken aback she shouted back. "I did not! I 'accidentally' fel-"

"You jumped ! " he insisted as he stand on his feet. She, doing the same.

She was really confused, "Excuse me? We both know what happened, and I f-"

"Granger, it is either you jumped, or this didn't happen! "

She just nodded and followed him to the castle.

"Did you see some professors lurking out earlier?" she tried making a conversation, it was awkward following him.

He didn't answer. She tried again.

"What were you doing out here anyway?"

He stopped and looked back at her, "Krum this in your head miss know-it-all, that is my usual walk route" he pointed somewhere near the Black Lake. "and that is my usual resting place." he redirected his fingers to the willow tree.

She looked down, pouting, after a few seconds raised her eyes to met his, "funny, that" she motioned her hands toward the lake " doesn't look like the hallways a few turns away from the library."

He face palmed internally and continued his walk. of course he won't let her take the last word.

"Blaise will be taking your best friend to the ball." he started, glancing sideways for her reactions.

"Good." she shrugged it like it was nothing.

 _Good for nothing friend, he sneered._

He smirked, his laying his trump card now. "Pansy with the other red head." he drawled.

She halt. He grinned at her shocked face looking at him with disbelief.

"About time he asked!" she exclaimed beaming.

"Wai- What? You knew they are dating?" trapped with his own.

She let out a soft laugh. "No silly, they are not dating. Yet. Ron won't date someone else girlfriend." she looked at him like he was a kid that still can't understand the complicated world of human relationships.

She redirected her vision to the now near castle, "They have this mutual understanding but won't step forward as long as they're in another commitment, let say..." she was smiling serenely at her thoughts, "that I support them and gave you a little push." looking back at his gray eyes.

"You sly witch, that was your plan all along!" he realized the act she put the night before, he resigned.

"What are you going to do for the ball? Your boyfriend was sweep off his feet."

She smiled.

"That's right, Theo must have already asked you. Good for you Granger." He snarled.

She chuckled, "Yeah, he did, actually."

"Bloody brilliant! All my friends are taking Gryffindors to the ball!" He bolted inside the castle leaving her.

"I'm Nott." she mumbled and giggled, shrugging off the enigmatic Malfoy's behavior once again. And headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

 **a/n: i know there are little interactions between Dwakey and Hermione, i just feel that shamelessly partnering them together lessen the excitement.**

I can't believe Gravity Falls is ending next year. huhu.


End file.
